Clouds Are Not The Only Thing I Love
by Jensen Lillies
Summary: Working with Orochimaru, Seria Grater helps to attack Konoha during the chunnin exam while at the same time finding out hidden secrets. She also developes feelings for Konoha's Shikamaru Nara.
1. CANTOTIL Chapter 1

**Nightmare 8 years old**

"I'm going to kill you daddy," Seria said as she waved a kunai around like a ninja would.

"No, don't do it Seria, The Great," her father said begging for mercy.

"Hiya," Seria said as she faked a hit into his side and he went down.

"Ahh, curse you Seria, The Great," he said and he played dead.

"YAY, I killed Mufastasha, the Great Green Cloud," she said and felt hands grab her waist. Seria screamed and her father was holding her.

"DAD, don't do that to me, that was mean," Seria said and she laughed as did he.

"Oh, really, well let's see how fast we can spin you since you are here," he said.

"Yeah," Seria said and he started to spin around in circle while spinning her around. They were laughing and having a great time but then her father fell to the ground. Seria looked at her father and saw a kunai was in his shoulder with some blood coming out.

"DADDY," Seria yelled and heard there was a bit of laughter in the distance. She looked and saw three shadowed figures in the distance.

**End Nightmare**

Seria screamed herself awake and breathed heavily. She looked around and saw she was in her room.

"Just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare," she said as she was panting then placed her head on her knees.

"Better get ready for the day," she said and got out of bed to her closet.

She slipped out of her pajamas and put on her sound ninja outfit that was a white mini skirt with purple under shorts like the color of the rope that all sound ninja wore, a white tube top revealing her stomach and a needle used as a belly ring, rope is tied around her waist, standard black ninja footwear and arm guards similar to Anko's. Seria walked over to her sword and sound headband on its desk where it has always been. She attached the sword to her waist and tied the headband around her right forearm. She walked out of the room to the kitchen and picked up an apple from a fruit basket then walked out of the building to a tree and laid down while eating the apple and watching the clouds. The smell of nature overtook her as well as the sweet taste of the apple in her mouth.

"This is such a pain. There is no point to train with someone else because I would always win. No point in studying because I already know too much about everything, this place can be such a dump at times," Seria said as she threw the core into a trash can close by and kept watching the clouds.

She was asleep when she heard rustling behind her. She was about to attack when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the person's lap. She looked and saw it was Kabuto, wearing his same usual outfit with his gray hair in a ponytail and those ridiculous glasses.

"Don't do that, you know how much I hate it when you do that," Seria said and slapped his shoulder and pulled out of his grasp.

"You know how I much I love to do that Seria, after all that is why you are my girlfriend," he said and she smiled.

"Yeah well sometimes you can be such a pain," she said.

"And you're not, you have any idea how many times you have said 'such a pain' since we started dating," he said and she grinned.

"Then I am doing my job, I'm the pain of a girlfriend you have always wanted," Seria said and he smiled.

"Yes but sometimes I want you to be the girl that will listen and do whatever I say," he said.

"So, you want your own little doll. Go get one of the ones that you have," she said.

"Yeah well Lord Orochimaru wants to see us, now," he said and she nodded.

"What about," Seria asked and they jumped down to the ground.

"I do not know," he said as he tried to wrap his arm around her waist but she shoved it away.

"Seria, if you want this to work then you have to let me touch you," he said and Seria shook her head.

"No, not after what you tried to do to me the night before," she said.

"Then why are you still with me," he asked.

"It is complicated but I already told you to never touch me again yet you just did in the tree," she said and he smiled.

"Yes well, you know you love my touch," he said.

"Yeah before but not now," she said and they approached Orochimaru's door.

"We will talk about this later," he said and they walked into the room.

He closed the door behind him and Seria walked towards Orochimaru's desk.

"My Lord, you wished to see us," she said and Orochimaru turned to face her.

"Ahh, yes, my Seria. How are the two of you doing since that little interesting moment at Kabuto's," he said and Seria clenched her teeth in anger.

"You told him," Seria said and looked at Kabuto.

"Well, yeah, he wanted to know how the two of us are doing Sil-Sil," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She slapped his arm away and returned her attention to Orochimaru.

"Sorry, my lord, Kabuto does not know when to stop and when to stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname," she said.

"Yes, well, I have a mission for the two of you. You will both be undercover as genin for this upcoming chunnin exam in Konohagakure. We are in an alliance with Sunagakure to invade Konohagakure. Of course, we are just using the sand village as pawns in this little invasion of ours," he said.

"What is the goal of this invasion," Seria asked.

"Nothing that you should bother yourself with Seria," he said.

"This is such a pain," she said and he smiled.

"Well, how about since you always just lounge around here, you go to the village and prepare there. Get an idea of where you want to start attacking the village," he said and Seria's eyes widened.

"You want me to go to the village, why," she asked.

"I already said why and so everyone else can concentrate on their training instead of yours which never happens," he said.

"You already taught me everything, I do not see the point. Well, when am I to leave and when do the exams begin," Seria asked.

"The exams will begin in one week from today, here is your pass," he said as he handed her a pass into the village.

"Yeah, this is so boring, whatever. See ya around," Seria said and walked out of the office.

_Why does Orochimaru want to attack the village hidden in the leaves, he has no reason to unless he is after someone_

Kabuto watched as Seria walked out of the office leaving him and Lord Orochimaru alone.

"So, how are things really going with you and Seria, she doesn't even let you call her by that nickname of yours," Orochimaru asked.

"Not so well, I think we will be breaking it off soon but I don't know when exactly. She is always distance but do you think she suspects anything of the invasion," Kabuto asked.

"No, I do not, after all she is a weak little girl just like her father," he said and Kabuto smiled then thought of how Orochimaru killed Seria's father so easily.

_So much for the Great Green Cloud_


	2. CANTOTIL Chapter 2

Seria was walking back to her room when she felt someone was watching her. She looked but nothing stuck out. She shrugged and continued walking when she heard a twig snap. She threw a shuriken and it caught the person's sleeve in a tree.

"Who is following me," she asked as she walked towards the person and saw it was Kabuto.

"Kabuto, quit following me around," Seria said and he pulled the shuriken out.

"Why, I rather enjoy following you," he said and spun the shuriken around his finger.

"Well, it is annoying enough with you. I have to get packed and ready," she said as she walked the other direction to her room.

"So, you going to miss me while you are in Konoha," he asked as he was walking next to her.

"No, you are such a pain in my butt and a complete bore. Nothing exciting happens with you anymore," she said.

"Is that really how you think Seria, where is that spunky little girl I use to know and would always do whatever I wanted her to do," he said.

"That will never happen again, Kabuto. You were a pig then as you are now which is why I am happy I will be away from you for a week. I'm done with you," Seria said as they approached her door.

"You know you liked it Celia, you never could hide it," he said as he smiled while she opened the door and walked in.

"Like I said, I'm done with you," she said and slammed the door in his face.

**Kabuto's POV**

"Yeah, you weren't that much fun to be with. You will never find anyone else that can put up with you like I can," Kabuto said and walked away from her door.

_Too bad she doesn't know what will happen to her during this invasion_

**Seria's POV**

Seria walked to her closet and picked out a regular outfit to wear instead of her sound outfit. Her outfit was a white turtleneck sleeveless belly revealing shirt with a long white skirt with high slits on both sides, crimson red undershorts, long white arm bands with crimson red fasteners and crimson red flat shoes. She walked over to her bed and looked under it to see a box of her father's stuff was there.

"I'll take you with me, I don't want to leave you by yourself," Seria said as she pulled the box out from underneath the bed and placed it on the bed but then heard something hit the ground.

"Hmm, what was that sound," she said as she looked under the bed to see there was a ninja headband but she couldn't see for what village. She pulled it out and saw it was bloodstained and it was a leaf village headband.

"Why is this here," she said as she set the headband on her bed but then she smelt a familiar scent from the headband.

She grabbed the headband and smelled it then recognized the scent as her father's. It was very strong like he just wore it and set it down. It smelled of the forest, its tree saps and flowers pressed together in one object.

"Was my father here but how, he never came here or even heard of this place," she said as she held the headband in her hands and clutched it tighter.

She took off her sound headband and tied on the leaf headband in the same place.

"I will make you proud of me father. You will be avenged once I kill the same people who killed you. I swear on my life," Seria said as she placed the box in a small bag with some money.

She tied her sword back around her waist and walked out with her bag. She felt many eyes on her as she walked out of Otagakure and just kept walking without saying any good byes.

**Orochimaru's POV**

Orochimaru watched from his window as Celia walked out of the village.

"So, she suspects nothing at all," he asked.

"No, she is clueless even what will happen to her during the invasion," Kabuto said.

"Good, keep it that way. I don't want to spoil the surprise for our little friend," Kabuto said and grinned.

Orochimaru watched and saw she had her father's leaf village headband tied on her right forearm.

"You did give her the leaf headband that we received right," Orochimaru asked.

"Sorry my lord but I thought you were," Kabuto said.

"Well, she has her father's headband tied around her arm. I thought you said you destroyed that trinket," Orochimaru said as he turned to face Kabuto.

"I did along with everything else of him," he said and Orochimaru looked back at Celia.

"How did she get that headband then," he whispered.

**Seria's POV**

Seria started to run through the trees and the branches when she felt something was familiar about the trees.

"Must be something else," she said and kept running.

_I should be at the village soon_

She looked forward and saw the gates were just ahead.

_Are we really this close to the village, impossible_

Seria jumped to the ground and walked over to a Jonin that was smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me, I am here for the exams," Seria said as she stopped in front of him while he had a confused look on his face.

"I never seen you here before yet you are wearing a leaf village headband," he said as she remembered her pass was on her bed.

"Yeah, well this is my fathers who was killed and I wanted to register into a village," Seria said.

"So, you're a traveler is what you are saying who is a genin and wants to participate in our exams," he said.

"You can say that yeah," you said and he nodded.

"I'll take this up to the Hokage, follow me," he said and she followed him into the village while another Jonin stood guard.

"So, what is your name," the Jonin asked.

"Seria Grater," she said and his eyes widened a bit.

"What is wrong," Seria asked.

"Nothing, I thought the Graters were dead after they fought against the fox twelve years ago," he said.

"Well, I am still alive. What is your name and how did you know my family," she asked.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi and your family was a well known family in this village with the Akimichi, Hyuga and Uchiha clans," he said and she nodded.

"I never knew that," she said.

"Well, here we are," he said and she looked to see a large building infront of them.

"Is he big headed for having a big building," Seria asked.

"No, just likes to live larger than life," he said as they started to walk up the steps to the Hokage's office.


	3. CANTOTIL Chapter 3

Seria walked up the steps with Asuma to the Hokage's office in silence and they arrived at his office door. Asuma walked in and she walked in behind him.

"Yes, Asuma, what is it," an old man asked behind his desk.

He appeared to be pretty old wearing the Hokage robes as well as his long pointed gray beard.

"Seria Grater wishes to join our village again after her disappearance," he said and stepped aside for the old man to see her.

"I see, please leave us Asuma so I may speak to her privately," the old man asked and Asuma nodded then walked out of the room.

"So, you are the daughter of the great Matarashi, the Green Cloud," he asked as he stood up from his chair and walked towards her.

"Yes, I am," she said and he grabbed her hands then embraced her into a hug.

Seria stiffened up a bit but his touch felt so familiar to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Where have you been all these years, I've been pretty worried about you," he asked and pulled back to face her while his arms were still around her.

"The forest, it provides a great training area," she said and he nodded then walked back to his chair.

"Is that headband your fathers," he asked as he sat down at the chair and looked at the headband on her arm.

"Yes, it is and I will wear no other headband but this one on my arm," she said and he nodded.

"So, how have you been doing these pass few years," he asked.

"I have been doing well, living off the forest," she said and he nodded.

"How are your jutsus," he asked.

"One of a kind with my sword," she said and held out her sword to him.

He stood up and walked over to her while looking at the sword with amazement.

"Is this your father's blade," he asked while studying the blade.

"Yes, you may hold it if you wish," she said and placed it in his hands as he held them out.

"I remember this sword, it was a great weapon to have and wield," he said and handed her the sword.

"How do you know about how it was wielded," Seria asked as he walked back to his desk while she stood standing in front of him at the desk.

"Well, you know the Grater clan was greatly known here with the other clans," he said.

"Yes, I do, Asuma told me when I told him my name. What happened to the rest of my clan," she asked.

"The rest of your clan was killed while defending the village against the nine tailed fox. Only your father and mother survived during the attack. They left the village to their home in the mountains to raise you after you were born. I was there when you were brought into this world," he said.

"How else did you know my family," she asked.

"Well, when I was great friends with him as was the fourth, Minato. Your father fought along side him against the fox and helped to defeat him," he said.

"Wow, I never knew that but where was my mother at the time," she asked.

"She was with Minato's wife, Kushina who was pregnant with his son as was your mother with you," he said.

"That was really great of my father but what happened to Minato and Kushina as well as their son," she asked.

"Their son is alive but I will tell you that story later. I would like to give you something, it is something your father wanted me to give to you. It is to be open on your next birthday which is a couple of days away if I'm not mistaken," he said as he took out a small green box with her name in red as her hair on it.

"What is it," she asked as he handed her the box.

"I cannot say, your father wished for me not to tell you about what lies inside it," he said and she looked at it when she noticed there was a lock on it with what looked like a set date on it and the current date as well.

"What are the dates on here," Seria asked.

"The one is the current date while the other is the date it will open. It is set to open on your birthday. Your father came up with it and set it up so you can not open it before your birthday," he said and she nodded in understanding.

"Now, you will be given your old house in the village next to the Nara's house," he said and she looked up at him.

"You are letting me stay here after all this time," she asked.

"Why yes, I can t let my godchild live in the forest again," he said and her eyes widened.

"You-You're my godfather," she asked.

"Yes, I signed the papers at the hospital stating I am to be your godfather if anything was to happen to your parents," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you so much," Seria said as she set the box down on his desk.

She ran around the desk and embraced him into another hug.

"I am glad to have found other family after all these years," she said and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am glad you are still alive Seria, I thought you were dead after all these years," he said.

"Nothing can keep me down, uhh, what should I call you now," she asked.

"Just call me Sarutobi, you don't need to call me any type of father. I am not that old," he said and she smiled.

"Okay, Sarutobi, see you around but where is my house again," she asked as she stood up and a man with black hair that made his head look like a pineapple walked into the room and looked to be a Jonin. His clothes looked torn yet well kept for some odd reason. It was very hard to describe it.

"Seria, this is Shikaku Nara, what do you need Shikaku," Sarutobi asked.

"I wanted to see if there were any missions," he asked.

"No, but may you escort your new neighbor to her house. This is Seria Grater, daughter of your old friend Matarashi," Sarutobi said and Shikaku's eyes looked over at you. "You are Matarashi's daughter," he asked.

"You knew my father also," she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, he was one of my best friends and on the same squad with Choza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka, the rest of our friends," he said.

"Really, glad to meet some of my dad's old friends," she said as she grabbed the box.

"How about I show you your house for you instead of getting lost in this village," he said and Seria nodded.

"Okay, thank you very much, see you later Sarutobi," she said and walked out of the office with Shikaku behind her. They walked out of the building to outside the building.

"So, where is the best place for a girl to watch some clouds," she asked as she looked up at him.

"Clouds, you watch clouds too," he asked and Seria nodded.

"I always watch clouds, even play Shougi or Go but there is never anyone to beat me. It is such a drag even training by myself," she said and he smiled.

"You sound like my son, Shikamaru. Well Shikamaru always goes to a veranda not far from here. It was where he became friends with Choji, son of Choza Akimichi," he said.

"That is really great, is Choji one not to make so many friends," she asked.

"Choji is unlike any other boys here, many other boys are well fit while Choji isn't but I will give you a warning. Don't ever call him fat or anything concerning his weight, you will regret it. He refers to his fat as muscle just like his father," he said.

"Thanks for the warning, where are they now," she asked.

"Probably training with their other teammate Ino," he said.

"Let me guess, daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka," she asked.

"Yes, surprisingly all of our children were on the same squad as we were except not everyone," he said and looked at Seria.

"Me, no, I already have a squad coming here. They wanted me to get a head start and see the village since I already finished training," she said as they approached a green house that looks new.

"My friends and I have been keeping it tidied up incase you decided to some home. We didn't think you were dead since you are the daughter of Matarashi which means you are a fighter and a survivor. We didn't want you coming home to a dump of a house. It is newly refurnished and clothes for you inside as well. Ino and her mother has been helping with that part of the house," he said and she nodded.

"Thank you," she said and embraced him into a hug.

She felt him stiff up a bit but then hugged her back.

"Here is your key and good luck in the exams," he said as he pulled back and held a key out to her.

"Thanks again, see ya around," she said as she grabbed the key and walked to the door.

Seria unlocked the door and walked inside your new home.

_Sarutobi really wants me to stay here after all this time and he is my godfather_

She looked at the box in her hands and set it on an end table with some daisies.


	4. CANTOTIL Chapter 4

Seria closed the door and walked towards the kitchen to see there was a full stocked fridge with a variety of food. The house smelled like the forest which was a major plus. She grabbed an orange and closed the door. She peeled the skin off the orange and ate the orange while walking through the house. She walked into the living room and saw a picture of her mother with her father, another of her mother with another woman that must be Kushina and the last picture of her father with Shikaku, Choza and Inoichi.

"Choji must take after his father," she said when she saw how big Choza was in the picture.

She walked back towards the rest of the house and saw three doors in the hallway. She opened the first door to show it was the bathroom, another one was a guest room. She opened the last door to see it was her room. She saw pictures of her when she was younger and her father playing around in a field when she noticed her hair was green in the picture instead of the red she had now. She grabbed her red hair and looked back at the picture on the desk.

"Why did I listen to Kabuto about coloring my hair red," she said and walked to the bathroom.

She pulled out a tube of red hair coloring that Kabuto gave you and threw it away. The coloring tube is the only thing that keeps the red in her hair after washing her hair. She turned the faucet in the tub on and washed her hair. She kept her head in the tub until she started to see her natural green hair color in the picture. She grabbed a towel and towel dried her hair. She pulled back the towel and saw the red coloring was on it then looked into the mirror to see her true self.

"I sure do look different, why did I change the way I looked. Oh right, for some boy," she said and tossed the towel into the sink and walked to the living room. She looked outside to see the clouds were even more beautiful in this village than Otagakure.

"Now is the perfect time to watch some clouds," she said and walked out the house.

She was walking to where the veranda Shikaku told you about when you saw there was some beef jerky for sale. She then walked over to the vendor of the beef jerky.

"I'll have a bag," you said to the vender.

"Here you go but don't eat it all at once, don't want you to spoil your dinner and get in trouble with your parents," he said as she paid him.

"Don't worry, I won't have to worry about them, thank you," she said and walked away to the veranda.

She walked up to it and sat on it then she laid back while eating some jerky and looking at the clouds.

"The clouds are so big and bright here," she said and kept looking when she heard someone was approaching the veranda. She looked to see there were two boys that looked like miniature Choza and Shikaku.

**Shikamaru s POV**

Shikamaru were walking with Choji to a store so he could buy some more barbeque chips before they went to the veranda.

"Hey, Shikamaru, look at that cutie," he said and pointed at a girl buying some beef jerky who had light green hair.

"Yeah, so," he said.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself to her or what," he asked as he chow down on the chips he had.

"No, she is probably another one of Sasuke s fan girls, what a drag besides all the ones who are fans of Sasuke are always the weakest," he said and he looked to see the girl walk in the direction of the veranda.

"Hey, is she going to our spot," Choji asked as he bought a bag of chips.

"Great, just what we need, a pain of a girl taking our spot. Let's go and get it, this is such a drag," he said and they walked to the veranda. Shikamaru was walking up the steps with Choji when he noticed the girl was in his spot laying down eating the jerky she bought and looking at the clouds.

_She watches clouds too, she might not be that bad_

"Hey, you," Shikamaru said and the girl sat up then looked at him.

**Seria's POV**

Seria was relaxing when she heard someone and sat up then saw the mini Choza and Shikaku kids from earlier.

"Hey, what's up," Seria said and they walked over to her.

"What are you doing here," the miniature Choza asked.

"Watching clouds and eating jerky. You must be Choji Akimichi," she said as she stood up and still held the jerky.

"Yeah, how did you know my name," he asked.

"Oh, Shikamaru's dad told me about you and you too Shikamaru," she said and looked over at him.

"Why would my dad tell you about us," he asked.

"Well, when he found out my last name was Grater he told me a bit about the two of you and your other teammate Ino," she said.

"What is your name," Choji asked.

"Seria Grater," you said and saw Shikamaru eyeing her headband.

"Your headband is blood stained, whose is it," he asked.

"My father's, you two care to join me. I don't mind since this is your guys spot after all," she said.

"Okay, you can join us," Choji said and sat down.

Seria sat next to him and Shikamaru sat next to Choji.

"What are those," she asked eyeing the bag Choji asked.

"Barbeque chips, don't tell me you never tasted one," Choji asked.

"Afraid so, I never heard of it," she said as his mouth just dropped and his eyes widened.

"By the time I am finished with you, you will know every junk food by heart. Try one," he said and held the bag out to her.

"Thanks," you said and grabbed a chip.

Seria popped it into her mouth and something different about its taste excited her a bit.

"Those are good," she said and ate a jerky while Choji smiled in triumph.

"Glad you do," he said.

"You never heard of barbeque chips," Shikamaru said.

"Well, yeah, I am too busy playing Shougi or Go and watching clouds to know junk food," she said and laid back down to watch the clouds.

"Hmm," Shikamaru said and lay down to watch the clouds.

"What, did you think I was some fan girl or something," she asked and looked at him then he looked at her.

"Yeah, one of those great pains of a girl like Ino admiring Sasuke," he said.

"How did you think and who is this Sasuke," Seria asked.

"How else, you dress too nice and care too much about what you look like. Normally fan girls are like that and Sasuke is a genin with serious attitude," he said.

"Sounds like he is such a drag, I would never go all lovey dopey over a guy like him. One more laid back and the complete opposite of my ex," she said.

"Who was your ex," Choji asked.

"Kabuto, he is twenty one but he tried to seduce me when I went over to his house by getting me drunk but luckily something stopped me before it took affect on me but I don't know what. Broke up with him today before I came to the village," she said and ate a jerky.

"Why did you fall for him," Shikamaru asked.

"I guess it was his charm but I won't fall for anyone else like that again. So, you two participating in the exams," she asked.

"Sure are, can't wait," Choji said.

"Yeah, we are with Ino what about you," he asked.

"My squad will be here the day of the exams. Unfortunately, Kabuto is on my squad and he is leader pretty much," she said.

"That sounds like a pain," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, it is," she said and looked at a cloud that looked like her father.

"You know, the clouds are different here," she said.

"How is that," Shikamaru asked.

"Well, for one it is brighter and watching them with other people," she said and looked at the two of them.

Choji sat up the whole time and Shikamaru lay down the whole time watching the clouds.

"They really are, Choji weren't we suppose to meet up with Ino," Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, we were guess we lost track of time. Hey, will we see you again Seria," Choji asked and looked over at her.

"Yeah, I will be here around this time everyday," she said and he nodded.

"Alright, see ya later Seria," Choji said as he stood up while Seria and Shikamaru sat up.

"Yeah, you're not such a drag," Shikamaru said.

"Really, Lazy Pineapple, you are not that much of a pain either," she said and he smirked.

"You really are different, play you in Shougi sometime," he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I live next door to you so come over if you ever want your butt beaten in the game," she said.

"Sure, look forward to it," he said as he smiled and walked away with Choji.

_Those guys are something and Shikamaru isn't all that much of a pain like Kabuto_

Seria looked back up at the clouds and read them to see they said love but did not picture who it was.


	5. CANTOTIL Chapter 5

Seria grabbed her jerky and decided to walk back to the house. She was eating a piece of jerky when something jumped up on her and she fell on her butt but saved the jerky and tried to keep it away from what hit her.

"Oww," she said and saw a dog was on her.

"Hey, little guy," she said and patted his head.

"AKAMARU," she heard someone yell and looked to see a boy with a hood and red marks in his cheeks.

"Is he yours," she asked as she stood up holding the dog.

"Yeah, thanks did he tackle you to the ground," he asked as she handed him Akamaru.

"Yeah, he was after my jerky," she said.

"Sorry about that, I am Kiba by the way," he said.

"Seria and this cutie is Akamaru. Cute name for a dog his size. I can tell he will grow to be pretty big. His paws may look small but I can tell he will get big. Probably big enough to ride on," she said.

"Well, then I look forward to that then. You're a leaf ninja but I never saw you here before," he said as he placed Akamaru inside his jacket.

"I just came here and this is my dad's headband. I always wore it since he was killed," she said.

"Sorry about that," he said and saw two other people walk out from where Kiba came.

One was a girl that looked to be pretty shy while the other one had a jacket on and sunglasses.

"K-Kiba, did you f-find Akamaru," the girl asked as she walked up to him with the other boy.

"Yeah, oh Seria this is the rest of my squad mates. Hinata and Shino," he said as the other boy walked to his other side.

"Hey, I bet I can guess all of your last names," she said.

"R-Really," Hinata said.

"Hmm, Kiba is an Inuzuka, Hinata a Hyuga and Shino an Aburame," she said and their eyes widened but she couldn't tell if Shino widened his eyes or not because of his glasses.

"How did you know," Shino asked.

"Simple guesses, but it tends to be such a pain after a while guessing. I got to get home, see you guys later," she said and walked away when a blonde girl ran into her.

"Man this is such a drag, what is with everyone running into me today," she said as she landed on the ground with the blonde on top of her.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you," the blonde said and stood up while she helped Seria up.

"Seria, you okay," she heard Kiba ask.

"Yeah," she said and saw Shikamaru and Choji.

"Guess we get to see you again after all," Choji said as he munched on his chips.

"Guess so, is this your teammate Ino Yamanaka," she asked.

"Yeah but how did you know my name," she asked.

"Your teammates told me and so did Shikaku," Seria said and Ino nodded.

"So, you're this great Seria that Choji would not stop talking about," Ino said.

"Really, you were talking about me," she asked and looked at Choji.

"Why not, you're great, pretty and easy to talk to without talking about how much I eat," Choji said and she giggled.

"Cute giggle," Ino said.

"Thanks, well I really got to go. You still up for Shougi Shikamaru, I have some free time now," she asked.

"Yeah, just don't hold back or let me win," he said.

"Then don't you hold back because I am a girl. See you guys later," she said and walked away with Shikamaru.

"Beat her like you do to Asuma, Shikamaru," Ino yelled.

"She must be some pain, huh," she asked.

"Yeah, she is the hyper one of our group," he said.

"I can tell, you look like the more laid back person while Choji is the different one of the squad," Seria said.

"Pretty much," Shikamaru said as they approached her house and walked inside.

"We can play on the roof, there is a small veranda up there and the game is already set up. Found it like that when I came here," she said and he nodded.

They walked up the stairs to the veranda to see the game was on a small table with two pillows on either side. She sat on one side while he sat on the other side.

"Alright, let's see what you got," he said and she nodded then they started to play. They played for hours and they each won a game.

"You're good, more of a challenge than Asuma sensei," he said and moved a piece.

"Thanks, you're more of a challenge than Kabuto or Oro-," Seria said and he looked at you.

"Oro- who," he asked.

"Orochi, Kabuto's sensei," she said and he looked suspicious of her answer.

"Okay," he said and moved another piece.

_Almost blew my cover, great job Seria_

Shikamaru won the last game to break the tie breaker and she saw it was starting to get dark.

"Looks like you better go, it is already dark," she said and he looked at the sky.

"Yeah, my mom will flip if I come home late. See you tomorrow," he said as they stood up.

They walked down the steps to the front door.

"Night, Pineapple" she said as he opened the door.

"Night, Melon," he said and walked out the door then closed it.

Seria smirked and walked to her room to get ready for the night. She changed into a red tube top and white boxers then set her father's headband on the end table next to the bed. She slid under the covers and fell asleep.

**Shikamaru s POV**

Shikamaru walked to his house next door and walked inside to see his mom and dad were still up.

"There you are, where have you been," his mom asked.

"I was next door, mom," he said and walked to his room.

"Hanging out with Seria, she certainly takes after her mother," Shikaku said.

_In more ways than one_

"I m going to bed, night," Shikamaru said and walked to his room.

He looked out his window and saw Seria was asleep in her bed with her father's headband on the end table next to her. He changed into his pajamas and slid under the covers.

_How is she able to beat me that one time in Shougi, no one has been able to until now? She certainly is something different_


	6. CANTOTIL Chapter 6

Seria woke up to the sound of someone ringing her doorbell. She slowly looked over at the clock to see it was five am.

"Who the hell comes at my door at five in the morning," she said as the doorbell kept ringing.

She climbed out of bed and opened her window to see Shikamaru was at the door.

"Pineapple head, what are you doing here," she said and he looked up at her.

"Hey, want to come training with me and my squad until your squad gets here," he said and her eyes widened.

"Uhh, sure, there is a key under the flower pot. Come on in," she said and got back into the house.

She walked over to her closet and got dressed into her daily clothes for the day. She brushed out her hair and walked down the stairs to see Shikamaru was just standing in the doorway waiting for her.

"Ready," he asked.

"You're a morning person aren't you," she asked.

"Only when it comes to training girls like you," he said and she grimaced.

"Alright, well, wait there and I'll finish getting ready," Seria said as she walked back up the stairs and wrapped her headband back around her right arm, strapped on her pouch on her right thigh and attached her sword around her waist. She ran down the stairs and he was still waiting for her.

"Let's go," she said as he walked outside holding the door opened while she was putting her shoes on.

Seria finished putting her shoes on and walked out of the house. They started walking to the training field together.

"So when was your squad coming again," he asked.

"Either today or tomorrow I think, I'm not quite sure," she said and he nodded.

They walked to the training field and saw no one else was there.

"Man, where is everyone," she asked.

"You got me, I have no idea," he said and Seria sat on the ground then laid back onto the ground to watch the clouds.

"Nothing else to do until everyone else gets here," she said and Shikamaru nodded then joined her on the ground then silence grew between the two of them.

"You know, the Hokage gave me a box that I am to open on my next birthday and I have no idea what is in it," she said.

"Really, must be something important," he said and she nodded.

"Probably because he made sure that I wouldn't be able to open it before my birthday," Seria said and giggled.

"What is funny," he asked.

"Just thinking about what your dad thought about my mom. I heard that he used to have a crush on my mom but my dad won her heart," she said and looked at him.

"I don't know, he doesn't share that kind of stuff with me," he said.

"Come on Shika, I'm pretty sure he does," she said and he looked at her then rolled onto his stomach to face her as she did to face him.

"So, what was she like," she asked.

"Well, he said that she was very smart, beautiful, and knew how to handle any situation completely. He said that she would always train with them both and always watched the clouds. She could even read them and when my father asked her out she said that the clouds told her that your father was the one she was suppose to be with. He was shocked at first but respected her wishes and found my mother. I think he still has feelings for her just tries to hide them and regrets that he couldn't help to protect her," he said and her eyes grew wide.

"Really, he said all of that just about her," Seria said.

"That is what he told me and he also said that you remind him a lot about her too," he said and she smiled then looked at the clouds to see the clouds were reading love again like last time.

_Shikamaru, really_

"Shika," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"What did the clouds read when they told her she was to be with my father," she asked.

"He said that they said love whenever she was with him and he saw it too because he learned it by watching them, why," he asked.

"Nothing, just curious," Seria said as she rolled back onto her back.

"Celia," Shikamaru said and she bent her head to look at him.

"What," she asked.

"What do the clouds say now," he asked and her eyes grew wide.

"Uhh, nothing, just nothing," Seria said.

"Celia, I can read the clouds too," he said and she was about to say something when you felt the presence of a familiar presence.

"Hello Sil-Sil," Seria heard Kabuto's voice say as she looked to see it was Kabuto with another ninja while she was the third on his squad.


	7. CANTOTIL Chapter 7

"Kabuto," Seria said and glared at him while he glared at her then at Shikamaru.

"So, this is what you came down to, a bum," he said as Shikamaru stood up as did she.

"Leave him alone Kabuto," she said as she stood between him and Shikamaru.

"Why, I have been dying to see who you would have picked over me and I see who now," he said and Seria held her hand against Shikamaru, just incase.

She wanted to kill him right there but then the others finally showed up.

"Hello, who are they," Asuma asked.

"My squad," Seria said and their eyes grew wide.

"Well, I guess you should go and train with them then. Come on everyone, this field is taken," Asuma said as Ino and Choji walked away with him while Shikamaru stayed where he stood.

"Shika, go, I can handle them," she said and he nodded then left for the rest of his squad.

"How pitiful, really, leave us," he said to the other ninja and he left.

"What happened to you Seria, you've changed," he said and she glared even more at him.

"For good too, you knew that my family used to live here didn't you," she asked.

"Yes, I did but we couldn't really send you back here on your own," he said.

"You're a real bastard you know that," she said and he smiled.

"Yes, I do get that a lot," he said and pushed his glasses up.

"See you at the exams," she said and started to walk away but then he grabbed her arm.

"You're not done until I say you're done," he said and she glared at him.

She punched at him but he caught it and then she kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach but then the other ninja stopped her from making her escape.

"Why you trying to run, Seria, I thought you were as great as your father. I guess you are both the same," he said and it struck a nerve.

Seria spun around and punched him square in the face. She then kicked the other ninja away from her and ran at Kabuto. She jumped him to the ground and kept pounding him and pounding him. She kept punching but then she felt her body stiffen and stopped punching him. Seria looked to see Shikamaru and both their shadows were connected.

_Shadow Possession_

She didn't struggle against his possession as he made her get off of Kabuto then let her go. She fell to the ground onto her knees and hands then just started to cry.

"I-I wanted to kill him, what came over me," Seria said and saw her hands were cut up a bit.

"Seria, come on, we need to bandage them up before they get infected," Shikamaru said and he looked up to see he was in front of her then nodded. He helped her up and started to walk her to the house. Seria looked back to see Kabuto was on his feet and glaring at the two of them.


	8. CANTOTIL Chapter 8

Seria looked back forward and saw Shikamaru looked a bit worried yet mad at the same time. She didn't say anything as they arrived at her house then he opened the door and walked her inside.

"Sit on the couch, I'll get the kit," he said and she nodded and sat on the couch.

She watched as he grabbed for the kit in the living room closet then walked over to her.

"Shikamaru, are you alright," she asked as he was getting the materials out.

"No, one of my friend's ex's shows up then tries to woo you in front of me then tries to beat it into you," he said as he sprayed the antibiotics on her hands which stung a little bit.

"Shikamaru," she said as he started wrapping her hands.

"Now your hands are cut up because of it," he said and finished wrapped them.

He wrapped them around her palm and up to the tips of her fingers but completely.

"I am fine Shikamaru, thank you," she said and placed a hand on his left cheek.

He looked at her as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Seria," he said and she smiled an assuring smile and he smiled back to meet it then there was a knock on the door.

Sheria got up then walked to the door and opened it to show it was Asuma, Choji, and Ino.

"Hey, we heard what happened today, you alright," Ino said as Seria let them come in.

"Yeah, just some cuts from beating some sense into him," she said and smiled.

"Great job, way to show some girl power. You guys ready for dinner before Choji decides to eat all of Seria's food," Ino said and pointed to the kitchen and saw Choji was looking through her cupboards for something.

"CHOJI," she said and he looked at her.

"Bottom shelf above the sink," she said and he opened it to show his prize, barbeque chips.

"Thanks," he said and started to eat it.

"Let's go already you guys," Ino said as she grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house while the guys followed after the two of them.


	9. CANTOTIL Chapter 9

"So, what's with you and Shika," she whispered.

"What do you mean," Seria asked.

"I mean, you guys are awfully spending a lot of time together," Ino said and Seria smiled.

"Well, it is because we like to do the same stuff together," Seria said and Ino laughed it off.

"Come on, I know a crush when I see one and boy do you have a crush," she said and Seria felt herself blush.

"KNEW IT," she yelled a little too loud and Seria dared not look back to see the guys' reactions in case her face was all red from blushing too much.

They all arrived at the restaurant and Seria felt her face cool down and was now normal. She sat next to Shikamaru while across from Ino who was next to Choji while Asuma was next to Shikamaru.

"What kind of food place is this," Seria asked.

"An open grill restaurant, you ever been to one," Ino asked.

"No," she said and all their eyes grew wide.

"Hey, I was the one that grew up in the forest and went out with a guy who considered a date by going to his house all the time," Seria said.

"You went to his house," Choji asked and realized what she said.

"Uhh, yeah, but nothing happened," she said and they nodded and exhaled a held breath.

"Had us worried there, Seria," Asuma said and the waitress came with a platter full of meat.

They all started to cook, eat, and talked about random things for a long time. She was unaware of Kabuto watching from a distance.

**Kabuto's POV**

Kabuto watched as Seria was eating and talking with the other people she was hanging out with and actually look like a normal girl instead of the boring girl he was always used to.

"You finish," he said as his partner came back.

"Yeah, she won't know what hit her either," his partner said and he grinned.

"Hope you enjoy a good time out of the exams Celia," Kabuto said and disappeared with his partner.


	10. CANTOTIL Chapter 10

They all finished eating and Seria was really tired. She was resting her head on the window but then Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't look comfortable," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks Shika," she said and tried not to look at Ino because she knew that Ino would just make her blush.

"Hey, Shika, she looks a bit tired, how about you walk her home," Choji said.

"That sounds like a good idea, Shikamaru, go ahead, we'll cover you two," Asuma said as he got out to let Shikamaru and Seria out. Seria sat back up then Shikamaru grabbed her hand then helped her up. Neither of them let go of the other's hand and walked out of the restaurant into the light lit streets. Seria still felt tired then Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Seria said as they both slowed to a slow walk.

"I know but I want to," he said and she smiled.

She felt a rain drop on her cheek which was followed by many.

"Race you to the house," he said and started to run to the house.

She grabbed his hand and they started to run with each other through the rain.

"Wait, I know a shortcut," she said as she stopped and led him down an alley.

They kept running but then it came to an end.

"I thought you said this was a shortcut," he said.

"Yeah, to get you even more wet," Seria said as she hit a bucket that was on a post on top of him drenching him in water.

"You are-," he started to say and then he grabbed her around her waist while they started laughing.

"Alright, let's go take my shortcut," he said as he led her out of the alley and back towards her house. They arrived at her house and both got under the small dry space before the door.

"That was fun," she said as he took his top shirt off and wrapped it around her.

"Yeah, it was," he said.

"Thanks and what is your shortcut to," Seria asked.

"This," he said and leaned down then kissed her on the lips.

She smiled as he kissed her then kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed until they realized air was important.

"This really was an amazing night," she said as she rested her forehead against his.

"Yeah, this was not a drag at all," he said and she smiled even more.

"Same here," Seria said and kissed Shikamaru again.

"SHIKAMARU, GET IN HERE BEFORE YOU GET SICK OR GET SERIA SICK," Seria heard his mother yell over the rain.

"Better go," he said and she nodded.

"See you in the morning," she said and he nodded.

"Promise to be up by six thirty," he said.

"Seven," you said.

"Alright, seven it is," he said and pecked her on the lips then walked back over to his house where his mother was impatiently waiting for him. She opened her door and walked inside to get out of the rain while Shikamaru's shirt was still on her. She held it tighter against her skin and breathed in the scent. She ran up the steps, got a shower and change into a pair of dry clothes. She set his shirt on the end table under her father's headband.

"Night Shikamaru," Seria said and fell asleep.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru got out of the shower and changed into dry clothes for the night. He walked over to his room and laid down on the bed. He looked out his window to see his shirt was on her end table underneath her father's headband.

"Night Seria," he said and fell asleep dreaming about his future he has always wanted with Seria in it. A future of being a Jonin, with Seria as his wife and two beautiful children.

She would be waiting for her to come home and the kids would greet him and knew he was there father and Seria loved him more than anything else in the world.


	11. CANTOTIL Chapter 11

Seria was fast asleep but then she felt chains wrapped around her and pinned her to the bed.

"What the-," she said and looked to see it was the ANBU that chained her.

"What is the meaning of this," Seria asked.

"Seria Grater, you are under arrest for plotting to kill the Hokage, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, and Shikaku Nara," one ANBU said and her eyes grew wide.

"You are to remain silent," another ANBU said and dragged her out of the bed then bonded her wrists together that took enough chakra away that way she couldn't escape by using a jutsu.

"I am not-," she started to say but the one that bonded her slammed her to the ground shutting her up.

"We said to stay silent," he said and they searched through her house.

"Get her out of here," an ANBU wearing a white cowl ordered and two other ANBU walked her out of the house. She walked out the door and was shoved to the ground onto her knees.

"SERIA," she heard Shikamaru yell.

"SHIKAMARU," she yelled back but an ANBU stopped him.

"Back off kid, you are not allowed to talk to her, she is under arrest," he said.

"For what, she couldn't plan anything," he said and another ANBU came out with the ANBU wearing the white cowl.

"Take her to the Hokage, we found what we came for," he said and Shikamaru ran away from the ANBU holding him back and ran to the ANBU wearing white.

"Hey, what is going on, why are you arresting my girlfriend," he asked.

"Oh, you didn't know, your girlfriend was plotting to kill your father along with your father's friends and the Hokage. You were a part of it too, using you to get close to your father. It is all in these plans," he said and she saw his eyes grow wide.

"SHIKAMARU, don't believe him! I would never-," she started to say but then he looked at her with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Seria, I trusted you and you just ruined it like this. Using me to get to my father and my comrades parents, I hope you never see the light of day for this Seria," he said and tears ran down her cheeks and she kept screaming out his name but he turned his back on her making her cry more. The ANBU started taking her away then she reluctantly went with them so they would stop hurting her physically but her tears kept running down her face.

_Shikamaru, search your heart and know I would never try to kill your father. What would I gain if I did but how did that folder get into my house_

Seria looked over in the shadows and saw Kabuto grinning. She mouthed you to him and he smiled.

"YOU BASTARD," she yelled and try to run at him but the ANBU caught her again and dragged her.

"I swear I will kill you for this, I WILL ON MY FATHER'S GRAVE," she yelled to him and then she was forced to look forward again.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru heard Seria yell his name and heard her crying but he was angry and crying too, not wanting to turn around to look at her or let her see him cry as well.

"SHIKAMARU," he heard Ino yell and ran towards him with Choji.

"Hey, what is happening here," Choji asked.

"A trick, that's what, Seria was using me to get close to our fathers and killed them along with the Hokage," he said and they looked shocked and Choji stopped and even dropped the bag of chips he was eating.

"What, Seria would never do that," Ino said.

"Apparently she did and is smart enough for it too," he heard his dad say as he walked up behind him.

"I am sorry Shikamaru, I know how much you liked her," he said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Same here you two," Choza said as he and Inoichi walked up behind them and placed their hands on their shoulders.

"We lost a Grater in all of us," Inoichi said.

"I still can't believe she would do something like that," Choza said.

"Well, it did but... I don't understand why," Shikamaru said and walked away from the group and away from anything that would remind him of anything about her.

_Seria wouldn't want to kill our parents or the Hokage. Something doesn't add up... I'll have to look into this without anyone knowing._


	12. CANTOTIL Chapter 12

The ANBU blinded Seria's eyes with a bandanna and walked her down a staircase. She took her steps very carefully then heard someone unlock a lock then walked her inside. They walked her to somewhere that smelled very disgusting like old food and then had her stop.

"Now, chain her," someone said and she felt chains were being fastened around her wrists, ankles, and collar.

"Unblind her," someone said as they took the bandanna off and she saw she was in what looked like a giant prison cell and she looked at what bound her to this dark forsaken place.

"I'm telling you, I'm innocent," Seria said.

"That is what they all say but we found evidence and have a witness who confirms your plans," the white ANBU said.

"Then your witness is lying," she said and the doors opened to a Jonin.

"Hello Seria, I am Ibiki Morino," he said and she looked at him.

"The expert interrogation Jonin-level interrogator am I right," she said and he grinned.

"So, you heard about me," he said.

"No, I just despise people who mess with people's head just to hear what they want to hear even if what they say is the truth. I am not plotting and planning to kill anyone," she said.

"We'll see when we start your interrogation tomorrow. You lucked out today since today is the first part of the exams and I have to protract it. I'll be happy to see you tomorrow," he said and left as did the other ANBU leaving her alone in the dark.

She fell to her hands and knees and started to cry not knowing what else to do.

"I-I can't think, a-at all," she said over and over to herself as many times as she could.

**Fast Forward–1 Month**

Seria guessed days and nights came and went for she were not quite sure what day it was. She kept getting visits from Ibiki and any other Jonin that were there to interrogate her and sometimes Asuma would come but she didn't talk back to him at all. She felt dirty for she never were let out of the chains to take a shower except for the bathroom to relieve herself and that was it. She looked at the cell doors and saw Asuma was there, again.

"Seria, it's me again," he said but she didn't respond back.

"Listen, Shikamaru told me about a box you were supposed to have opened on your birthday and I got it to clear through so you can read it. No one else has read it. Just so you know, today is the final day of the exams and Shikamaru is facing up against a sand shinobi if you wanted to know," he said and started to walk away.

Seria were quiet for a bit then said,"A-Asuma se-sensei".

He stopped and walked back to the door and said, "Yes Seria".

"Please tell Shikamaru that I'm sorry for today, today is an important day I must stop and the contents of the box is meant for him not me," she said and looked deep into his eyes.

"What is it you need to stop," he asked and she nodded.

"Sunagakure and Otagakure had formed an alliance and plan to invade the village," Seria said and his eyes grew wide.

"So, you're innocent," he asked.

"Yes, now, please tell Sarutobi but he may already know about the invasion knowing him. It will start right after Gaara's match, Orochimaru is leading this invasion but I don't know what he really has planned. I can't think about it," she said.

"Anything else," he asked.

"Yeah, don't attack me once I break out and help stop the invasion," she said and he nodded.

He ran up the stairs and Seria exhaled a held breath. She listened and heard some rumbling starting marking the beginning of the invasion.

_NOW_

Seria pulled at the chains until she ripped them out of the walls and the chains were all around her like a cloak with her glaring out from underneath them ready to take her most powerful form.

"Time to make my escape out of here," she said as she yelled out and felt her body shifting, emerging, and changing what the Grater clan was most famous form, the ability to shift into dangerous flying creatures.


	13. CANTOTIL Chapter 13

Seria's arms started to grow longer as well as her legs at the same time. Her hands and feet changed into claws then grew an arms length while feathers emerged out of her arms to form wings. Her ears grew longer and sharpened at the top while her hair gathered into a ponytail with a blue holder keeping it back leaving some pieces of hair in front of her face. Her other features sharpened and her clothes changed as well to an outfit best suit for attacking in. The suit clung to her body dark blue and was not loose at all for it would slow her down. Seria grinned and saw the ANBU on the other side watch in amazement.

"Hurry, the village is under attack," she said and flew up and bursted through the ceiling with her inhuman strength until she bursted to the outside world and saw the village again after a month of imprisonment.

She felt everyone staring at her in amazement and even some of the ninja fighting stopped and stared at her but then resumed as soon as they realized they were in the middle of a fight. She saw the giant snake that Orochimaru had summoned and flew straight at it.

"DIE YOU BEAST," Seria yelled as she flew straight at its head and sliced her claws through its skin and to its brain.

She tore at it then flew back out, spun in the air, and flew straight through where the creatures dark heart was and killed the creature. She didn't have a single drop of its blood on her and she grimaced. She flew down, picked up sound ninja, and threw them at the ground. She kept flying and killing but then she saw Choza, Inoichi, and Shikaku were on a rooftop. She landed infront of them and they look like they saw a ghost or something.

"Celia," Choza said and she nodded.

"Yeah, long time no see," she said and they smiled.

"Glad to see you are on our side after all," Inoichi said and she smiled.

"Wait, what is that, a giant green cloud," Shikaku said and she looked to see it was a giant green cloud.

"It's calling me," she said and flew up to it.

She saw the form of a dragon emerge from it and flew towards her. The dragon was red with a very thin body, a black head with golden yellow eyes and a large green jewel battle headpiece with three large jewels in it as a way to show that this dragon belonged to the Grater clan. The ears were high and came to a point as well. It roared out loud and then looked at Seria then politely bowed its head to her.

"Your father has summoned me for this day to assist you," it said and she nodded.

"Good, I need all the help I can get. Destroy the rest of those snakes while I find the main one," Seria said and it nodded then flew towards some more snakes and started to fight them away from the village using it claws, teeth and even firing green fire at them. She flew towards the arena where the Chunnin exams were taking place and saw a giant barrier around the top.

_He's in there_

Seria landed on the outside of it next to the same ANBU from before that took you into custody.

"Glad to see you're helping us out, any way to get in," the one in white asked.

"Yeah but only I can go in," she said and they nodded and she were about to fly off when the white one stopped her.

"Here," he said as he tossed her an object.

She caught it and opened it to see it was her father's headband.

"Serve our village well," he said and she nodded.

Seria pressed it to her chest, showing only the leaf village symbol and it merged into her skin. She flew up high, spun, and dove straight through the barrier like she did with the snake except stopped midway and landed inside.

"How nice of you to join us Seria," she heard Orochimaru say and she stood straight up and looked at him then pointed one of her claws at him.

"You killed my father," she said and he smiled.

"Yes, I imagine it will be the same once I kill you as well as I have with the Hokage," he said and she looked to her left to see the Hokage was dead with a smile on his face.

"You bastard, you will pay for what you've done to my godfather," she said as she flew at him and prepared to tear him to death when she noticed that his arms were dead.

_He took away the use of his arms_

He started to attack her with a kunai in his mouth but she flew out of his range but then she was stabbed in the back by something and slammed through the rooftop to the first floor of the building.


	14. CANTOTIL Chapter 14

Seria struggled to get up but managed to get up and looked up to see it was Kabuto who attacked her and now he was making his escape with Orochimaru.

"NO YOU DON'T," she yelled as she got up, pulled the object out of her back, let it drop to the floor and flew up through the floors and into the sky.

She flew behind Orochimaru and Kabuto with hate in her eyes.

" DIE OROCHIMARU," she said as she forged a deep blue sword with a silver hilt and grasped it tight.

She struck to kill but then Kabuto was on her back, grabbed her sword and she turned to get him off her back but he held on and plunged her through your stomach with her own sword.

"Have a nice fall, last of the Grater clan," he said as he jumped off and went back to helping Orochimaru while she stopped mid-air and tried to regain her balance but couldn't. She started to fall again but then the dragon came, caught her on its head and flew back towards the village.

"My lady you need a hospital," it said but she shook her head and looked at the sword that was in her stomach with blood coming out more and more by the second.

"No, fi-find Shikamaru Nara I need to see him one last time," Seria said and he nodded then roared.

Everyone watched as he flew towards the forest and landed somewhere but you couldn't see where.

"My time is up," the dragon said as it disappeared and she fell through the sky and landed on the ground.

She felt she was changing back to her normal self but still had the outfit from the transformation on and the sword in her stomach was gone leaving the hole from its damage to her.

"SERIA," she heard Shikamaru say as she turned to see he was running towards her with Asuma sensei.

"Shika," she said and he bent down next to her.

"Asuma told me everything, I'm sorry," he said and she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Shika. You see, I was suppose to have helped with the invasion and I had every intention to but then I found out that this was my real home," she said.

"Please, let us take you to the hospital Seria," he said but she shook her head.

"I always knew I would die young Shikamaru and I'm happy that you showed me what life is really like. Its not just violence and ninja stuff but love and compassion for the person you love the most," she said and smiled.

"Please, Seria, I can't live without you again," he said.

"You won't have to, you see, when a Grater dies we become spirits and a part of the clouds. I have always read clouds because they are my family, up there, is my father above us," she said and looked up at a cloud that had stopped over all of them in the sky above and started to turn green.

"Shikamaru, I love you and know I will always be with you, thank you," Seria said and closed her eyes.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru watched as Seria closed her eyes after she said she loved him.

"Seria, please come back. I didn't tell you that I was sorry for turning my back on you when you needed me. I tried to investigate and see if you really did want to kill my dad and his friends but they all suggested you did. I should have known better. Please, come back," he said and started to cry.

"What is happening to her hand," Asuma sensei said and he looked in her left hand to see that her it was starting to glow green then it stopped and slowly opened to show there was a green pendant necklace in her hand with a silver dragon around its gem as if it was protecting its treasure.

Shikamaru took it and saw that Asuma sensei had a note in his hand.

"Where did that come from," Shikamaru asked.

"From that box, she told me it was meant for you," he said and handed the note to him.

Shikamaru

I know this box was for Celia but this note is for you. I have known Celia would die this day which is why I created the dragon pendant. Open it the night you become a Jonin and your dream will come true. Do not try to open it before for it knows when you will be a Jonin, see no other girl either.

Mufastasha

Shikamaru read it over and over and looked at the pendant but then Seria's body grew bright and disintegrated into small lights. The lights moved to the cloud above him and joined the cloud that Seria pointed out was her father's cloud.

"Seria," Shikamaru said as he gripped the pendant in his hand with the note.

_I promise Mufastasha_

Shikamaru left with Asuma sensei and put the pendant on around his neck while tucking the note in his pocket unaware of Seria's face forming in the clouds above smiling down on him then changed back to a normal cloud.


End file.
